First It Giveth
by flotternz
Summary: Something's wrong with Carter … but what exactly?


TITLE: First It Giveth  
  
AUTHOR: Flotternz  
  
EMAIL: flotternz@yahoo.co.nz  
  
STORY STATUS: Complete  
  
SEQUEL/SERIES INFO: None  
  
SEASON: Six  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
CATEGORIES: Humor, Fluff  
  
PAIRINGS: Sam & Jack  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: None  
  
SUMMARY: Something's wrong with Carter . but what exactly?  
  
ARCHIVE PERMISSIONS: Dyiallias II, Jackfic, All others please ask.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly the Stargate and it's characters don't belong to me, but are the property of Showtime, Gekko, MGM . hence I don't not earn money from posting this, I just wrote it for pure entertainments value. Blah Blah Blah....  
  
FILE SIZE: 41kb  
  
STORY URL: None  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I gotta thank Tara, not only for Betaing, and of course Caroline (aka Woodface) for giving me this idea.  
  
************************  
  
First It Giveth By Flotternz  
  
************************  
  
It's only been in tiny increments over the course of the day that I notice a change come over Carter. Even then the change is so subtle that I don't really pay attention to it. I mean, we've been walking for nearly five hours and even I get quiet and distant when I've been walking so long.  
  
Don't I?  
  
And I haven't been concerned because whenever she looks at me her eyes are still bright and alert, and she's been looking at me a *lot*. Okay, maybe that is strange, or maybe she always has looked at me a lot and up until today I hadn't noticed, and I only really *did* notice it because I perceived her demeanour changing subtly.  
  
"You okay, Carter?" I ask her, trying to not sound too concerned. Yeah, just the right amount of worry in my tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah," she squeaks slightly, bouncing lightly on her feet as she walks. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
She turns to meet my eyes, her eyes dancing with a fire that they don't normally hold. Her cheeks are flushed slightly and an unusual grin is spread across her face, but otherwise she looks fine. Hell, she looks great  
  
"You just seem a little quiet," I shrug, unable to keep my eyes from her face.  
  
"Oh," she mutters as she turns back to study the terrain ahead of us. "I'm fine, just enjoying the scenery."  
  
Nothing wrong with that, I guess, but once you've seen one planet with lots of trees you've pretty much seen them all in my opinion. But my nagging worries have been negated for the moment, Carter seems fine, and obviously Teal'c and Jonas are too since they hadn't checked in for a while.  
  
Which reminds me.  
  
As I reach for my radio, something strikes me from the side, moving so swiftly and hitting me with so much force that I tumble to the ground. It takes a moment for my brain to catch up with me and a moment longer still for me to realize that there is a weight on top of me, and then it shifts slightly, gripping my arms and forcing me onto my back before settling on top of me again.  
  
I force my eyes open in total confusion to find Carter staring down at me. It takes me a second to comprehend that the weight is hers . that she's straddling me. I freeze like a deer caught in a set of headlights as her head dips down towards mine, a devilish grin lighting her features.  
  
I should do something. This is so not right. Of course it's not right, Carter has never jumped me. Well, except when she had the virus thing.  
  
Oh.  
  
But even as the realization dawns on me it's too late. Her sudden closeness to me has rendered me powerless and as her head inches slowly closer to mine my heart begins thudding in my chest in anticipation, betraying my better sense. It's so wrong yet I'm powerless to stop her, my body numbed by her closeness to me, to the fact that this was something that I had dreamt about for-  
  
Hmmmm.  
  
I feel her lips brush ever so lightly across mine, too soft to count as a kiss, as they drift across my cheek and pause. I hear a soft intake of breath and the sound of her inhaling deeply then a sharp pain blossoms on my neck.  
  
"Oww . Carter!" I jerk away, pushing her off as I sit up, my hand automatically moving to my neck. And then it strikes me. She bit me. Carter bit *me*. And it bloody hurt too. I pull my hand from my neck to find blood on my fingers. "You bit me! What the hell are you playing at?"  
  
I glance at her, my mind struggling to work out what exactly the hell is going on. She's looking at me, a self-satisfied grin on her face, licking her lips, her eyes glinting with a mixture of playfulness and . desire.  
  
Crap.  
  
No. That can't be right.  
  
I close my eyes and look at her again, only to find that I'm right. She is hot for me. Wow. I never thought I'd string those words together in a sentence. Though, I'd sure as hell dreamt about this happening often enough, well, except for the bite, which was strangely erotic in a painful-  
  
I am driven onto my back again as Sam dives at me, striking me squarely on the shoulders and driving me backwards until she's once again straddling my lap.  
  
OH.  
  
MY.  
  
GOD.  
  
It's a testament to how surprised I am at her unusual behaviour that I don't put up much of a struggle, my military training refusing to kick in as my groin stirs and my body betrays me in the worst way. Then her lips are on mine and all rational thought vanishes from my mind as I'm enveloped by the sensations that only she can provoke in me.  
  
I can't help but give in to her assault, opening my mouth under hers, granting her tongue the entrance that it seems to so desperately need. Her hands are everywhere at once, never staying too long on one part of my body before moving off to the next and leaving a trail of burning hot flesh in their wake.  
  
Before I even know what I'm doing my hands are tangled in her hair, mashing our lips together even harder as my body fights to bring us closer together. Until this moment I don't realize how much I've craved her touch, and how easy it is for me to toss everything aside for the opportunity to feel her body against mine in the most intimate way possible.  
  
I pull away for a moment, gasping for breath, my heart beating so hard and erratically that I wonder briefly whether it might just burst out of my chest. I want to look at her for a moment, see the hunger and desire that must be in my eyes mirrored in her own.  
  
But she only allows me to break away for a moment before she's leaning over me again, her lips sucking gently on my lower lip. I barely notice as she nips on it, growling softly as she does so. The sound and the sensation shoots straight to my groin and any commonsense that I might have garnered rapidly disappears again.  
  
Gone are the thoughts that something must be wrong. Gone, the nagging doubts that we are on a mission and breaking protocol, not to mention regulations. Gone are any thoughts that there is something affecting Carter and therefore affecting me. And in its place is an overwhelming urge to show her exactly how I feel, and have always felt, about her. Replacing it is the desire to make her mine.  
  
I repeat her actions, sucking her lower lip into my mouth and nipping gently at it. Even the growl that rises in my throat doesn't seem out of place as our whole encounter edges on the feral.  
  
Impatiently, I roll us both over, so she is lying underneath me, feeling a flash of disappointment as our contact is briefly broken before I capture her lips once more. I can feel her tugging desperately at my shirt, finally succeeding in pulling it from my trousers and I bite back a gasp as her hands slide up the flesh of my back for the first time.  
  
Then . she's gone.  
  
As her lips are torn from mine I become vaguely aware of a couple of things. Firstly, there is something gripping my arms tightly. Secondly, it's me that's moving. Correction, I'm being dragged away from her. I try to move back to her, but the grip tightens, refusing to release me. I struggle harder, my focus taken up by the woman on the ground, looking up at me with those beautiful blues eyes, filled with longing, my heart bereft for being torn from her.  
  
"Lemme go!" I snarl, unable to contain my anger at the unwelcome interruption.  
  
"I will not O'Neill!" Teal'c sounds stern, but that's normal for the Jaffa, but it's not like him to ignore my orders.  
  
"I said let me go Teal'c!"  
  
"He can't let you go, Colonel," Jonas' voice pipes up in my left ear. I guess he's holding me too, not that I really care. "There's something on this planet that's affecting you and Major Carter."  
  
"Oh crap, Jonas," I snap irritably. My eyes still fixated by the woman in front of me. She's kneeling now, watching us wearily and licking her lips. "I feel fine, there's nothing affecting me, the same goes for Carter!"  
  
"Then why are the two of you all over each other? That's not normal behaviour, Colonel!"  
  
Okay, that's a very good point. A very, very good point, in fact.  
  
"Have you ever considered that we might be sick and tired of hiding how we feel, of repressing our urges every single day for the last six years?"  
  
"So much so that you both have to jump each other *on a mission*? I don't believe that Jack!"  
  
I watch Carter and she pulls her legs under her and poises herself on her toes. Once again she bursts into motion, so quickly that there's barely a chance for anyone to react.  
  
"Jonas, restrain Major Carter!" Teal'c barks.  
  
But Jonas isn't quick enough and Carter barrels into me and the Jaffa, who somehow manages to remain standing and maintain his grip on my arms despite the impact. Carter may be tough, but Teal'c is stronger.  
  
Of course, that doesn't help me much when Carter's arms slide around my waist and the two of them begin a tug of war with my body as the rope. I can't help but grin at her tenacity, and try to struggle against Teal'c's grip also. If we can get away and be alone I'm quite willing to let her have her wicked way with me.  
  
It's then I truly know that there is something wrong with me, and with Carter. But it doesn't strike me as being particularly relevant at the moment. All that seems relevant is to get away, with her, and make her mine. Everything else seems unimportant.  
  
Jonas steps up behind Carter then, his arms winding around her waist and pulling, and breaking her grip on me. She grunts loudly as they both fall to the ground, and struggles fruitlessly against Jonas. Gripping one of his hands, she pulls it up towards her face with surprising strength. I watch as the other mans eyes widen in surprise, and then pain as she wraps her lips around his hand and bites down.  
  
Jonas yelps in pain and releases Sam, but reacts instantly to rectify his mistake as Sam stands. He pulls his zat out and arms it, firing one shot at her at the same instant as Teal'c barks the order to shoot her. She's inches from me and all I can do is look on helplessly as she tumbles to the ground in an unconscious heap.  
  
Crap.  
  
I know what's coming next as Jonas turns the zat to me and Teal'c releases his grip on my arms, pushing me forward. I have no time to prepare myself as Jonas fires a single shot at me. As my mind slowly succumbs to unconsciousness, awareness of this whole messed up situation washes over me.  
  
Oh, man. We are in deep shit when we get back.  
  
***Fin*** © Flotternz '03 


End file.
